Code Lyoko E94: Training Days
by James the Lesser
Summary: Sissi is being trained on Lyoko. Odd still isn't happy about the situation. Sanne sees them training and decides to get other trainees.


**Code Lyoko Episode 94: Training Days**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-93 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

The group is on Lyoko training Sissi. They are going through the Ice Sector as Sissi tries out her weapons and powers. "This is so cool!" Sissi does a back flip and lands easily. "I feel so light and strong and invincible!" Sissi gets her weapon, a battle axe, out and swings it. "There is no way I could swing something like this so easily."

"Yeah well wait until you get hit by a laser." Odd is sitting on the Overboard in a bad mood. "Heck I'll shoot you now so you know what it feels like." Odd points his arm at Sissi and fires but Sissi uses the broadside of the axe to block the arrow.

"That is so cool!" Sissi throws the axe up in the air and catches it. "Let's find more monsters!"

"Wow Yumi I never thought Sissi would have so much fun." Ulrich and Yumi are on the Overbike keeping an eye out for monsters.

"I never thought I would see her on Lyoko or think it was a good idea." Yumi sees a pack of Kankrelats walking towards Sissi and the others on the ground. "Hey Sissi lets see if you can do this one on your own. Kankrelats at Six o'clock." Sissi turns, the wrong way. "No other way Sissi." Yumi and Ulrich laugh a little.

"Oh the Kankrelats, they are weak, um, only do twenty points with each laser." Sissi was trying to do her best to remember all the monsters on Lyoko. Jeremie had made her a CD with all kinds of information on Lyoko and about Lyoko. "Kyaaa!" She charges forward with a battle cry and swings the axe. It is so big it destroys two Kankrelats with one swing but leaves her open to attack. Two Kankrelats hit her with lasers. "Ouch, that burns." Sissi backs away from the remaining the Kankrelats.

"About time, wish it was an Assassin or Mega Tank." Odd watches Sissi fight the Kankrelats.

"You stupid bugs!" Sissi chops a Kankrelat in half and flips over the axe head while hanging onto the handle. She lands on her feet and swings again destroying the last Kankrelat.

"Good job Sissi you only lost forty points." Odd says it sarcastically but Sissi takes him seriously.

"Thanks Odd. I bet you could have done it without losing any points." Sissi smiles at Odd. She was trying to be as nice as possible since she knew both Odd and Aelita did not want her in the group.

"Yeah, I can take on three squads without losing any points." Odd looks up to Ulrich and Yumi. "Any good monsters out there? Like a Mega Tank or something?"

"No Odd, nothing like that." Ulrich turns to Yumi. "How long before he stops being as grumpy as…" Ulrich tries to think of something.

"As you use to be?" Yumi hugs Ulrich. "You aren't grumpy anymore though."

"How could I be grumpy when I have you?"

"Hey the others might not be able to hear you but I can." Jeremie was getting sick of it. "If you two want we can end the training for today and let Sissi fight Sanne as a novice or you can keep looking out for monsters."

"Sorry Jeremie if you and Aelita are fighting over Sissi and all but we aren't."

"Just be quiet and look out for monsters." Jeremie was fighting with Aelita about Sissi but he wasn't going to admit that was why he was getting annoyed.

"Odd you really should keep your mouth shut." Sanne was sending two Mega Tank. "Odd we're coming down to help."

"No let me do it." Sissi wanted to prove herself to the others. "Oh those are the, uh, Mega Tanks. One hit sends you home." Sissi gets her axe ready. "Super run!" She runs forward like Ulrich does when he uses his Super Sprint.

"Jeremie why did you give her that power?" Ulrich shakes his head as Sissi had butchered the name.

"Needed to give her something and she doesn't need a shield like Odd does. And giving her psychic powers like Yumi didn't seem right or the Shimmer ability of Aelita since I don't know how to make the axe invisible to. Your powers were the only ones left."

"Open up!" Sissi swings the axe hard but it bounces off the shell of the Mega Tank. "Um, uh, what was it called?"

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yells it out only to have two clones come out of him. They fall to the platform below.

"Oh yeah, Triple Cake!" Nothing happens. "Er, Triplicate!" Now Sissi splits apart. "Open up you stupid bowling ball!" All three swing an axe hitting the Mega Tank with no affect. "How do you make them open?"

"Open Sesame." Odd's joke is taken seriously by the second Mega Tank which opens up and charges a laser.

"Sissi watch out behind you!" Sissi turns around and jumps out of the way as the Mega Tank fires. It hits the other Mega Tank knocking it backwards and off the platform.

"Cool I didn't know they could do that." Sissi and her clones turn to the other Mega Tank. "You're open!" Both clones charge the Mega Tank as it fires another laser. The clones were close enough together that both of them are destroyed.

"Good job Sissi, looks like your clones were as smart as you are."

"Odd be quiet." Jeremie doesn't like that Odd was being so hostile towards Sissi. At least Aelita stayed quiet until she was alone with Jeremie.

"I got this." Sissi dodges the next laser blast and then the next. "I'll just block a laser blast then go in for the attack."

"Go ahead." Odd doesn't warn Sissi about what would happen. The Mega Tank fires another laser blast and Sissi blocks it.

"Why didn't it stop!" Sissi is being pushed back by the laser blast until she is backed into a tree. "Gotcha!" She rolls out of the way by propping her feet against the tree and leaning to the left. She charges the Mega Tank ready to destroy it but the Mega Tank closes up.

"Lucky." Sissi tries to circle around the Mega Tank but runs out of room. They were on a path that was rather small. "I'll dodge this attack then try to get it." Sissi raises the axe up ready to do a Super Sprint.

"Oops." When the Mega Tank fires Odd sticks his leg out and trips Sissi. She falls to the ground and is hit by the laser blast on the side.

"Sissi!" Ulrich and Yumi fly down on the Overbike.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan destroying the Mega Tank. "Odd we saw that!"

"So? She needs to know what it feels like. Better now then in the middle of a battle." Odd crosses his arms and turns his back on Ulrich and Yumi. "Jeremie take us back."

"Odd that was mean." Aelita had sat there watching the whole time but spoke up about what Odd did. "Next time make sure she gets hit in the face." Aelita materializes then Odd then Ulrich and then Yumi.

"Ow, that really hurts!" Sissi's burn is visible since her shirt shows her midriff. "What do I do?"

"Get back in the Scanner. Jeremie will heal you." Ulrich steps out of the Scanner and Sissi gets in. The doors close and a few seconds later Sissi comes out.

"Am I better?" She looks down at herself. "That really did hurt."

"Try taking a hit when those things are on Earth."

"On Earth? She can send those things here?" Ulrich nods. "But they're too big to fit through the Scanners."

"They sure are and when Sanne sent them it destroyed the Scanners."

"Oh. Another thing that was eliminated by a rewind, no, return?" Ulrich nods again. "What was the worst attack you ever went through?"

"For me it would probably be the one when Franz heated the planet up so much that my eyes literally boiled." The image in Sissi's head makes her feel sick.

"For me it was when you were possessed by Sanne and tried to kill me." Yumi rubs her back remembering how scared she was.

"All of them." Odd walks over to the elevator. "It's almost lunch time and I don't know about you but I'm hungry." The others get on and go up to the Control Room for Jeremie.

"Come on men!" Nearly four hundred kilometers away a French military base are doing combat exercises with American troops. "Show them what we're made of!" Using paintball guns and paint grenades the troops got combat experience and whoever won would get a trophy the troops had been passing back and forth since 1987 when the exercises first started.

"To the right, flank to the right, enemy troops coming in at four o'clock." The radio man relays combat movements of enemy troops. "Hey, what's wrong with this thing?" The radio sparks then something strange comes out.

"Jacque?" The troop next to the radio man puts a hand on Jacque only to have a black mass move into his body. The two men stand up and walk away from their post.

"What do you think you're doing!" A sergeant sees the two walking away. "You have a post to maintain!" He jogs over to the two when Jacque reaches out and touches the sergeant. The three now walk away.

"Sissi now that you're sitting with us you have to stop doing your makeup." Odd is downing his third desert. "It almost makes me lose my appetite."

"I only did my nails." Sissi puts the bottle of nail polish away. "And if you eat like that with a bad appetite then how do you eat when you have a good appetite?" The group, except Odd and Aelita, laugh.

"She has a point Odd."

"Yeah the point on top of her head." Odd goes back to his food trying to ignore Sissi.

"Hey Odd my head is a perfect size thank you very much." Sissi picks up her tray. "Anyone else finished with their trays? I'll take them up for you." Ulrich and S.S. hand Sissi trays.

"Odd she's trying to be nice to you so give her a break." Ulrich disliked Sissi more then any of them but he realized that to beat Sanne they would need help. If that help came as Sissi and as long as Sissi was helpful he would take her in. He was surprised by how well she reacted and how well she had been handling her new situation.

"I'll break something…" Odd puts his silverware down. "I think I have lost my appetite." He pushes his tray away and leaves the cafeteria.

"S.S. maybe you should talk to him." Ulrich knew if he went they would just end up yelling at each other.

"I'm done listening to him tell me I made a mistake and how stupid it was to let Sissi in. He hasn't actually called me stupid but I know he wants to." S.S. gets up from the table. "Maybe I should tell him how stupid he's been acting." She walks away from the table as Sissi gets back.

"Ooo the two love birds going off for some _romance_." Sissi says the last word with a bad Italian accent.

"No they are fighting because of you." Aelita takes her tray to the garbage and walks out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to them though, lately." Sissi had been mean to Aelita before and sometimes she sparred with Odd in a battle of insults but that was months ago.

"It's not just you Sissi they don't want anyone else in the group." Yumi puts his hand on Sissi's shoulder. "I'm sure once you help them on Lyoko they'll see how valuable you are and start letting you be friends with them."

"Is that what I am, a tool?" The look on Sissi's face would have brought tears to a NAZI, a Republican, the devil himself.

"No of course not Sissi," Yumi takes her hand off of Sissi's shoulder. "Just that right now they don't see you like we do. We see you as a friend and a member of our group but they see you as an uh, um." Yumi can't think of anything. "Sissi keep doing what you're doing and they won't act like they are now. I never thought you would be in out group but now that we've given you a chance I'm glad I did."

"Yeah Sissi, no hard feelings, anymore. You caused us a lot of trouble over the years Sissi. You were a pain, a nuisance, but you've changed. I hated you before but now I am glad you're with us and know our secret." Ulrich figured being blunt would help best. "You tried to hurt me and Yumi plenty of times but they were usually stopped by a Sanne attack. I still have reservations about you but so far you've shown me you've changed."

"Thanks Ulrich, Yumi. I'll prove myself to those two."

"Well I would rather you didn't because I would rather have Sanne stop attacking us. But when she does you will probably do well. Odd tripped you when you were fighting the Mega Tank."

"I know but I wasn't going to yell at him. He doesn't like me now so not doing anything to make him dislike me more." Sissi rubs her side where she had been hit.

"Well I…" Jeremie's phone rings. He answers it. "Odd?"

"Jeremie! Did Sanne activate a Tower?" Odd and S.S. see a tank rolling down the street with several troops, all armed. "Or is there an invasion no one was told about?"

"What?" Jeremie didn't have his lap top on him. Something was wrong with it and he had been working on it but couldn't fix it yet. Sanne probably damaged it but deactivated the Tower so she wasn't caught. Lap tops didn't just fall off a desk and break like his did.

"There is a tank, a real tank with real troops with what I'm guessing are real guns with real bullets in them going down the road that leads to Kadic Academy." Odd and S.S. were hiding behind a car so the troops wouldn't see them. If they were being controlled by Sanne they would shoot on sight.

"I don't know my lap top's broken so I don't have it on me."

"Well I don't think this is standard military issues. I'm willing to bet fifty Euros it's a Sanne attack."

"That's a suckers bet and you know it." Odd hangs up on Jeremie.

"S.S. we stay here until it goes by then head for the Factory." S.S. nods not wanting to risk being heard by the soldiers.

"Sissi it looks like you get to show how much you've learned." Jeremie tells the others about what Odd told him. "Yumi could you call Aelita?" Yumi gets her cell phone out understanding why. Aelita and Jeremie had been fighting ever since they voted Sissi into the group and she might not answer her phone if Jeremie's number came up on the Caller I.D.

"Stop, what are you doing?" The Groundskeeper steps in front of the tank. "You're nuts, this is a school not a…" He lies down as the tank doesn't stop. Under the tank and between the tracks Michel can't hear anything but the sound of soiling himself.

"What do you think will happen if they don't find any of us at the school?" Sissi was on her own skateboard as the group went to the Factory by taking the sewers.

"Probably head for the Factory." Jeremie knew the tank wouldn't be a big problem but the armed troops would. He could lock the elevator down but that only bought him time not safety.

"Will Sanne hurt anyone if we aren't there?"

"No, she's after us Sissi and you now that you're in the group." Aelita wants to say more but she didn't want to upset anyone before they went to Lyoko. When the others were fighting they were less effective. She remembers the time Ulrich and Yumi were fighting and how Sanne had nearly gotten her.

"Then we better hurry and deactivate the Tower thing." They get to the Factory in record time

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sissi, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sissi, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko and wait for Aelita.

"Do you know where Odd and S.S. are Jeremie?" Aelita looks around the Desert Sector for the Tower. "And where the Tower is?"

"Super Scan picked it up, go east. It should be near the edge."

"Why didn't he just drop us next to the Tower?" Sissi sees the vehicles materialize. "Which one do I get on?"

"You're with me." Ulrich pats the back of the Overbike while Aelita and Yumi get on the Overwing. "Call the others Jeremie we might need them." Ulrich revs the engine and takes off with Yumi and Aelita following.

"Hello?" Jeremie had called Odd and S.S. "What can I do for you now Jeremie? Get Jim and tell him to go to the Factory? Or maybe Mrs. Hertz is better for the job."

"Odd the others are already on Lyoko and are wondering where you and S.S. are." Jeremie keeps his tone and voice under control. This was no time to get into a fight.

"We were going to take the fastest route to the Factory but the police blocked off the roads leading away from the school. Apparently Rambo and Friends made it to Kadic Academy already."

"Well get here or hide we don't need you two getting shot at."

"Like we didn't figure that one out already Jeremie." Odd hangs up on Jeremie. "S.S. Jeremie says we should either get to the Factory or hide. I'm glad he's the genius in this group because I never would have figured that one out."

"Odd get over it Sissi is in the group and fighting with me or Jeremie or anyone else doesn't help." Something sparks, catching Odd's attention.

"I think we better hide." It could have been a mere coincidence or Sanne looking for them, Odd didn't want to wait and find out.

"Stop!" Before Odd and S.S. get out from behind the car a police officer spots them. "What do you two kids think you're doing?"

"Uh, we were trying to get back to school but it's all blocked off. No one will tell us anything so we snuck past some of your friends." S.S. came up with it in a hurry.

"And why weren't you in school today?" They had skipped for Sissi training. Math or making sure Sissi was helpful and not a distraction, one won over the other.

"We skipped, it's our one year anniversary and we didn't want to waste it at school." S.S. takes Odd's hand in hers. "Isn't that right Honey?"

"Uh, yeah, our one year anniversary." S.S. hadn't even been in France for a year but the officer didn't know that.

"Well you kids will be escorted by another officer to your dorm rooms and your principal will be notified of your digressions." The officer talks into a police radio and another officer comes along soon afterwards. "These two were skipping classes today when the incident happened. Escort them to the school and take them to the Administrative office."

"Sir, the incident isn't over yet are you sure it is safe to take them onto the school property?"

"They haven't moved or done anything yet I don't think these two will make them snap."

"Uh maybe it will Sir, couldn't we just, um…" S.S. can't think of anything.

"Run!" Odd turns around and takes off with S.S. trailing behind him.

"Get back here!" The second officer races after the two but was used to driving around in his cruiser not chasing after kids and soon slows down to a stop.

"Thanks for the heads up Odd." S.S. and Odd stop running when they don't see the officer behind them.

"Well I couldn't call you and tell you to run on three could I?" The lamp post above Odd sparks. "I don't think we should stop running."

"You're right let's go." They take off hearing the sounds of yells and screams and then an explosion from the Kadic Academy.

Back on Lyoko Sissi is both anxious to show the others what she could do and scared out of her mind. This was her first mission ever, if she screwed it up would they kick her out? "So far so good."

"You opened your mouth a second to soon, two squads of Hornets coming up and one Dragon leading the charge." Jeremie sees the monsters on the map. "Ulrich and Sissi try to hold them off so Yumi and Aelita can get to the Tower." Ulrich stops the Overbike and turns around.

"Ok Sissi this will be a little hard for us since they are flying monsters but we should be able to handle them long enough." Ulrich sets the Overbike into flying mode and takes off into the air.

"I have an idea Ulrich." Sissi props herself against Ulrich and stands up on the back of the bike. "Get me close to them and I'll destroy as many as possible." Sissi concentrates on keeping her balance as Ulrich flies towards the Hornets. "Thanks." Sissi jumps off the back and swings her axe around hitting a regular Hornet and a leader Hornet destroying the rest in the first group. Sissi falls to the Desert Sector below hitting hard enough to lose twenty points.

"Good job Sissi." Ulrich gets his sword out and goes after the other group. "I'll pick you up after I finish these guys off." Sissi watches as Ulrich goes after the other squad of Hornets.

Odd and S.S. are running when they hear clanking noises. Odd and S.S. know what that is, the tank. "Odd let's split up, they can't follow both of us."

"Ok, you go right and I'll go left." They run to the end of the street they were on and split up. The tank gets to the intersection and turns right. Odd stops when he sees this. "No! Leave her alone!" The tank stops then turns 180 degrees. "What the hell was I thinking?" Odd takes off as the tank charges forward after Odd.

"It's even worse over here Jeremie." Yumi and Aelita see the Tower but it is different. It didn't have a red aura it glowed bright red. "Jeremie is it safe to let Aelita in there?"

"I don't see anything wrong with the Tower so let her go." Yumi is suspicious, there were no monsters around the Tower protecting it.

"Aelita don't go in there." Yumi doesn't land the Overwing.

"We have to deactivate the Tower! Who knows what was going at the school." Aelita is worried about her friends and everyone else. Sanne might not be so friendly to others anymore. She knew it hurt the group when Sanne killed others.

"Aelita jump off and go in."

"I don't think so Jeremie. I've never seen a Tower like this and there aren't any monsters, it's a trap!" Aelita taps Yumi on the shoulder. "Yumi, I don't know what to do, you have any ideas?"

"Not really but let's go back and help Ulrich and Sissi." Yumi turns the Overwing around and sees Ulrich with Sissi coming. "Wow maybe she is good."

"Hmpf." Aelita doesn't see anything impressive about beating a couple squads of Hornets. "Ulrich probably did all the work."

"Hey! It was really cool, I jumped off the Overbike and I cut a Hornet and they exploded and then…" Sissi was excited about the battle. "And then he cut one and was hit by a laser so I threw my axe and it hit the nasty little bug and then it exploded…"

"Ok Sissi we get it." Ulrich pats her on the back. "Why aren't you in the Tower?" Ulrich doesn't see any monsters and figures Yumi and Aelita already took care of them.

"It's a trap."

"The Tower does look weird but it might not be a trap. Maybe she is using more power or something."

"There isn't a single monster guarding it. She wants Aelita in there for some reason." Yumi and Ulrich land the vehicles on the ground and get off.

"Well, I don't know, is it a real Tower?"

"I already checked that Ulrich and yes it's a Tower we've deactivated before. I'm not sure why Sanne isn't guarding it. What is the Tower doing?"

"Nothing but glowing."

"Completely red light district." Sissi walks towards the Tower and takes her axe out. She taps the Tower and nothing happens. "We can go in this right?"

"Yeah but…" Before Ulrich finishes Sissi walks in to the Tower. "Sissi!" Ulrich runs up to the Tower but doesn't go in it.

"Cool!" Sissi is inside looking around. "What's that down there?" She leans over the edge of the platform and sees the data stream below.

"Sissi!" Ulrich yells out Sissi's name but doesn't go inside the Tower.

"What? I'm here, I'm looking around at the cool stuff." Ulrich goes in the Tower and sees Sissi looking down at the Data Stream.

"Nothing happened?" Sissi nods. "Maybe Sanne is waiting for Aelita to come in." Ulrich looks around and doesn't see anything different. "Aelita stay out there I want to look around a bit more." The inside of the Tower was small but Ulrich wanted to be a hundred percent sure it wasn't a trap.

Odd is running down the street still with the tank hot on his heels. Odd flinches when he hears the loud crack of a gun shot. "He missed, she's toying with me." Odd didn't want to run inside a store since people would probably get hurt. "Son of a…" Odd had been hit in the leg with a bullet. He tumbles to the ground grabbing his left leg.

"_How about we play a little football first?"_ The soldiers get off the tank and surround Odd.

"Go to hell Sanne."

"_Been there, done that, bringing it to Earth."_ The troops start to kick and stomp Odd.

"We can't wait anymore Yumi we have to deactivate the Tower!" Aelita runs towards the Tower but Yumi stops her.

"If Sanne is waiting for you then she'll win. If you get caught in her trap you won't be able to deactivate any Towers."

"If it's a trap we don't deactivate the Tower if I sit here and it isn't a trap we don't deactivate the Tower." Aelita pushes Yumi out of the way and runs inside the Tower.

"Aelita! Get out before…" Aelita starts to float up to the second platform ignoring Ulrich.

"Stop it!" S.S. had been chasing after the tank when it turned after Odd. The soldiers were going to kill Odd if they kept it up much longer. "Damn you Sanne leave him alone!"

"_Leave us alone Yank."_ One of the soldiers points his rifle at S.S. and shoots. The bullet goes straight for S.S.

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall around Aelita.

"Whoa, cool." S.S. sees the bullet is less then half a meter from her forehead but is now frozen in mid air. Seconds later the white bubble of the return to the past returns everything back to the way it was.

The group is back in the cafeteria eating lunch. "Now this is a good place to return to." Odd has half a tray left of food.

"Wow Sissi you were pretty good." Yumi smiles at Sissi who smiles back. "But that was risky going into the Tower."

"I know but if it was a trap we couldn't let Aelita go in." Sissi looks around. "It feels weird, we already sat here and ate lunch, but now here we are again."

"You'll get use to it. Try sitting through the same science class four times in a row." Odd had actually learned something though when Sanne took control of the return to the past function. If ever anyone wanted to know about photosynthesis he was the person to turn to.

"I don't get it though, if it wasn't a trap why did Sanne leave it unguarded?" Yumi was sure it was a trap but nothing happened, did it?

"I think that's why she didn't guard it." Jeremie had figured it out when Aelita entered the Tower and wasn't attacked. "We all thought it was a trap so wouldn't let Aelita anywhere near it. If we had our way we would still be on Lyoko trying to figure out what to do. Thankfully Aelita ran in on her own and deactivated the Tower." Odd and S.S. look at Aelita.

"Thanks Aelita." It had been close, Odd had been broken by the soldiers and S.S. had seen where the bullet stopped. If Aelita had been a millisecond later…


End file.
